Love, Pain, and Sadness
by lil mama123
Summary: The pain it hurt soo much. I loved him and he will never know. Maybe he will? Never mess with the dark lords daughter and Bellatrix LaStrane daughter. "well you know what Draco Malfoy I am totally and competely in love with you" this is a one-shot.


_We were both young, when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts-_

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

I was the daughter of the Dark Lord and Bellatrix LaStrange, and I am damn proud of it too. I will always be loyal to my father. He was the Malfoy's only child. He was proud to be a Malfoy and he showed it. We will always be loyal to my dad. We were both the same in a way. We knew each other since we were kids. His platinum blonde hair, grey eyes, pale skin, toned body and amazing lips. The first time we kissed, flashes through my head every time I see him and I wonder.

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns. _

_I see you make your way through the crowd- _

_You say hello, little did I know..._

Oddly enough the first time we met was during my fifth birthday party. But then I was five and thought boys were icky. I saw him and thought he's mine, yes for a five year I thought that. I told my mum and Aunt Cissa that they laughed and smiled at me. Since then we have been best friends. Aunt Cissa brought him over and introduced us, but then again I was five, so was he. Older than me by two months. We played, what would two five year olds do, make out? No.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles- _

_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"- _

_And I was crying on the staircase- begging you, _

_"Please don't go..." And I said..._

I was now eleven, we got our letters to Hogwarts. I was looking for him, I saw my dad and him talking. Your probably thinking shouldn't he be scared. I heard muffled voice. Then a clear "Yes I will not ask her out my lord." I left not wanting to hear anymore. The person that I loved did not want me. Tears streaming down my face. I tried to keep them in. I heard him call my name. I couldn't look at him any more. But I didn't know there was more to what he said. The voice Draco Malfoy.

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone. _

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run. _

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, _

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

He would take me places, places at Hogwarts where we could be alone. I would wait for him. People may think he's a complete bastard, but not with me. He's always sweet with me. I know him so well. Too bad he's not mine. He's _**hers**_, not mine. He's Pansy Parkinson's.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-_

_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little , Oh._

I go to the gardens at night to think, it was our place. I see you there with her it breaks my heart. You don't see me at all. My heat was breaking slowly and painfully. You never noticed how hurt I was. I tried to hide it but it always showed in my eyes. Mum, dad, Uncle Lucius, and Aunt Cissa. They all know, but not him. They know that I am in love with him. Since I was eleven and now I'm seventeen. Six years I have been. Two years since they have been dating. It hurts. Hurts a lot!

_Cause you were Romeo - _

_I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -_

_but you were everything to me-_

_I was begging you, "Please don't go"And I said..._

It hurt very much. Everyday my heart breaks more and more. This time my dad called me in. His little dark princess.

"Yes father?" I asked

"Come with me." he said. "How you doing lately?" he asked. People think he's an evil bastard with no emotions, that's the opposite he cares very much for the people around him and loves mum without a doubt, and me.

"The same, I guess you can say." I said but that was wrong I was getting worse and he knew it. "Where we going?" I asked.

"The dungeons." he said.

Hmm maybe I'll finally be able to kill someone now I'm seventeen after all.

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story, baby, just say yes-_

"Do I finally get to kill someone?" I asked I bet my eyes were lighting up with excitement. He laughed

"So like your mother and father. Ready to kill." he said laughing.

"What can I say? Mum loves to cruico people and you love you to scare people." I said.

"So true. You are our daughter anyways." Mum said coming up from behind us. I just rolled my eyes. Happy that I was with my mum and dad.

"Where you guys going?" she asked kissing her husband, they were so happy together. The perfect dark couple. Only if that would happen to me. I sighed.

"To the dungeons." dad said, he gave mum a knowing looking. Something was going on. I looked at them. We got there. There was some stupid muggle there.

"Darling we want you to cruico him to death, let's see how strong yours is." dad said. "Ok will do. As long as I get to kill my first person today." I said jumping up and down lightly and doing a complete thing my mum would do. They looked at me and rolled their eyes.

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel _

_This love is difficult, but it's real don't be afraid, _

_We'll make it out of this mess it's a love story, baby, just say , Oh._

I turned toward the disgusting muggle and pulled out my wand.

"Cruico!" I yelled. I put all the pain, sadness, and heartbreak into it. I heard dad whisper

"Damn she's strong at this I can feel the darkness coming off her in vibes and big waves of heartbreak." I upped the curse more. The muggle was screaming in pain and moaning. I enjoyed all of it. Having him feel all the pain I've felt.

"It hurts soo much. I can't take it anymore." I said. The screaming got louder and louder. My sleeves went up. I heard my mum gasp. I guess she saw all the cut marks on my arms.

"Kill him already." dad said. With that said I did, muggle was no longer alive. I dropped to the ground crying. Tears were pouring down my face. Mum and dad were by me in seconds.

"Why? Why does it hurt so much? I can't take it anymore." I somehow said.

"Oh baby girl don't cry, I hate seeing you like this. You are strong, fierce, loyal, and an amazing person." dad said trying to sooth me while mum just held me.

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading-_

_When I met you on the outskirts of I said..._

"Everything started going downhill when he started dating that bitch Pansy two years ago. I'm in love with him and he will never know how much I do. Pansy is nothing but a slut, she only wants him for his money, she told me herself! I hate that bitch!" I yelled. The windows were starting to shake.

"Baby calm down you're going to bring the house down with your magic." dad said, I got that from him. My tears were coming down harder now. I felt the scars on my arms, they brought me some sense of calmness. They saw what I was touching.

"They bring a sense of calmness to me." I said explaining it to them.

"Don't do it again please." Mum and dad said at the same time.

"I can't believe he doesn't know that I am completely and totally in love with him!" I said sobbing even more. "Draco Malfoy I am completely and totally in love with you." I said out loud to no one in particular. I heard a gasp but it didn't really cross my mind, like I didn't really hear it.

"My lord." I heard it was the voice of Draco's tears came to my eyes even heavier. I looked up and he looked like he was in a whole bunch of pain. His whole face showed it, and he just kept looking at me the whole time/ I looked down I couldn't look at him.

"Yes Draco?" dad said trying to keep his temper in.

"I was wondering if I could borrow Alex for a little bit?" he asked well almost begged, begging me with his eyes. I looked at mum and dad and nodded.

"Just let me get cleaned up first." I said getting up. "I'll see you guys later at dinner. By the way she knew I love him." I whispered the last part to them

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone _

_I keep waiting for you but you never come _

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think _

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

Dad was pissed. Mum was pissed. Haha bitch. I walked to my room with Draco behind me. You could feel the awkward tension between us.

"Imma take a quick shower so you can just on the bed or something." I said. I saw his eyes darken when I said I was gonna take a shower. Once out I put on a black skirt and a white v-neck and a pair of black pumps. I looked hot. I put my eyeliner on heavy and dark eye shadow. I had my hair in pigtails with my bangs going over my eyes a little bit. Again I looked hot! I walked out the bathroom and saw Draco was still there. His eyes were wide when he saw what I was wearing.

"Ok so what did you want Draco?" I asked sitting on my bed. He looked me in the eyes

"How come you never told me?" he asked his voice breaking. I looked away, I couldn't look at him. "Why?" he asked me again

"You wanna know why? Why I never told you?" I stared at him

"Yes." he said slowly.

"Because Pansy said she would kill you, and killing you would mean me dieing slowly after you were killed." I said trying to stay calm. "You know what Draco Malfoy? I am completely and totally in love with you! It kills me how you're with her and not me." I yelled at him.

He just looked shocked.

"I love you and only you. Everyday ache to be with you. I hurt because I'm not with you. I slowly die because it hurts to be away from you. I can't see myself with any other guy than you and only you. Sure I've dated but it didn't last long. Draco if you don't feel the same way about me than I understand. I get it if yo-" I was cut off by lips on mine. I was shocked. He pulled back.

_And said..._

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby just say... , Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh._

"Alex I wanted to tell you this for soo long. I'm in love you. I couldn't tell you because Pansy threatened to kill you. I figured you would take pleasure in killing her, so I'm sure dad will let you kill her, so we'll go get her and then you can do whatever you want to her. I had enough of her so I broke up with her. I planned on telling you this and I did I can't be without you. I told your dad already, he gave me his consent. Alexandra Bellatrix Riddle will you marry me?" he asked getting down his knee and pulling out a beautiful ring. "Yes. Yes! A thousand times yes!" I yelled hugging him. "I love you!" he said he kissed me. It was full of passion, love, lust, need, and more love.

"I love you so much Draco."

"I love you too. You are my world. I can't live without you."

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you _


End file.
